So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth
by Emono
Summary: After Miz's little scene with Maryse, Jake aims to prove he's better than the beach blonde bimbo - and Maryse secretly watches. SLASH! Continues from other Miz-Jack fics, see more info inside.


**Title**: So Much Cuter With Something In Your Mouth  
**Author**: Emono  
**Rating**: FRM  
**Fandom**: Wrestling  
**Pairings**: Jack Swagger/The Miz (Jake/Mike)  
**Summary: **After Miz's little scene with Maryse, Jake aims to prove he's better than the beach-blonde bimbo - and Maryse secretly watches.  
**Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.  
**Warnings**: It's slash, it's pervy, it's rare-pair ya'll. Takes place during **Night of Champions 2009, a little faux-het as well (sorry)**

**AN**: This is a continuation of _Be My Lover Boy_ and _So If You Save Me, I'll Save You Too_, and _And Maybe I'm Yours, Too_. This can be read alone, but it's in the same verse. These boys are fighting a losing battle with Randiasi for my lemon focus. I think they're winning, honestly. Rare-pairs are my favorite, and I've noticed Jack and Miz have made a shaky alliance lately. They tag-teamed, so maybe my rare-pair is coming to life? Yeah, probably

**PS**: We're pretending Miz is still in his ring outfit: armbands and sparkly pants and boot stay. Red jeans? They're cute, Miz, but ring gear works better for this. But damn, isn't he cute in his sparkly pants? *low whistle* And even though I protest the new line of wrestling gear everyone's gotten lately *cough* orange is ugly no matter how hot you are *cough*, I like Miz's spankies…even though I think he took off the ying-yang, which is disappointing *tear*

And how good he looked in NOC? If his jeans were any lower, Jack could have fucked him right there in the ring with the proper gutrench bomb, I'm just saying. Lots of skin, not complaining. And that line? "it's going to be _awesome_"? I quote it like a moron, and no one gets it

Rant over

* * *

Maryse stretched out, using the table to lean over her long legs and pull them completely. Her arms were next, flexing them above her head to limber up for her match. She looked up, the camera man backing off so he could catch the man approaching her.

"Need some help stretching?" Miz questioned sensually, getting right up close to her and looking her over with hungry eyes.

"Heh, no" she smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh" he tried to at least _look_ disappointed and failed "I can't wait to watch you in action later on tonight, it's going to be _awesome_."

"Well, maybe if you meet me after my match, I'll show you my other moves."

The Miz looked surprised and pleased, "O-ho, yeah."

Miz leaned in, going in for a kiss.

"Oh" Maryse raised her hand, cutting off his path and making him stop dead "_No_."

Miz slowly pulled away, pouting and looking disappointed.

"You didn't win the United States Championship tonight" Maryse pointed at herself "And I don't want to be seen with a _loser_."

Disappointment quickly became annoyance, which settling into anger on a rolling boil.

"Bye" she turned to leave.

"A loser?" Miz reached out, taking her arm and dragging her back "Who do you think you are?"

He drew back, gesturing, "The get the whole hard-to-get thing, but enough is enough."

Miz pointed to himself now, "I'm _The Miz_, I can get _any_ girl I want, and you're gonna talk to me like that?

Miz scoffed, looking at her now with disgust, "I wasted my time last week with you, so you could…so you could blast Mickey in the face with your little perfume. And what did I get out of it? _Nothin'_. I got noth-"

" 'ey, 'ey, _listen_" Maryse put her finger in his chest "I am a champion, so don't-"

"You're not a champion, you're a tease!" Miz cut her off sharply, then gave her a too-good-for-you look "And one day, you're gonna lose that championship. Could be _tonight_! And then you're gonna come crawling back, you're gonna _beg_ to be with me."

Miz drew to his full height, stating matter-of-factly, "But it's gonna be too late. You had your chance, and you butchered it."

She looked hurt.

The Miz scowled, getting nasty, "Just like you butcher the English language every time you open your _mouth_."

She crinkled up her nose.

"_Au'voir_, Maryse" he mocked her, giving her a nasty look.

He rolled his eyes, then walked off, leaving the pouty blonde alone.

"And…_cut_" the camera man cut off the live feed, the lights on it going red for stand by "That was damn perfect you two, we've got it."

"Thank God" Miz muttered from where he stood just out of shot, a little more than relieved "You were good, Maryse."

"_Merci_" she purred, turning toward him "And you were very convincing, Michael."

"It's Miz, and thanks" Miz tried to brush her off, looking around for his lover "I gotta go."

"Wait!" she snarled, reaching out and snagging his arm with her claw-like fingers.

Mike turned back toward her, eyebrow raised at the act.

"I did not mean what I said before" her features smooth out, that sugary smile returning "In the six-man match earlier, you 'vere amazing. Such passion, such athleticism, such-"

"Good acting skills" he stated, deadpan.

"Not all was acting" Maryse pushed up beside him, running her hand down the swell of his bicep "Maybe later, after my match, you could _really_ come find me and we'll-"

Miz couldn't stop the giggle that erupted out of him, realizing instantly what she was doing, "My God, Ouellet, are you _propositioning_ me?"

Her pretty features twisted up in annoyance, "I am accepting _your_ offer, I'm allowing you-"

"_Allowing _me?" Mike snapped, slapping her hand away "You arrogant bitch. You think I want to _fuck_ you or something?"

Miz gestured to the blonde leaning against the wall, "_That's_ all I need, bitch, or haven't you heard?'

"Fag" she spat bitterly "What can '_ee_ give you that _I _cannot? Or 'as it been so long that you do not remember what 'is like?"

Her voice got sickly sweet, her eyelashes fluttering as she softly scratched her long nails across the expanse of his chest, "I can give you the soft touch of a woman again, my little _cherub_, I can make you _fly_."

"Nasty bimbo" Mike put his back to her, striding with purpose toward the man farther down the hall.

Maryse fumed at this, cheeks blotching with color. She wanted to storm away, but something in her demanded that she stay. She wanted to know what was so special about this couple, what made the divas bite their lips and make tongue-in-cheek comments. So instead of walking off in a rage, she tucked herself around the corner where Miz stood during their segment.

Maryse settled in to watch, thinking she was so sneaky.

Too bad she didn't know the Monk of Mojo was the master of cunning, and already saw through her voyeuristic attempts.

"Hey" Jake gave his man a smile, trying to ignore the jealous snake that coiled tight in his belly "How'd your segment go?"

"As usual, _I_ was flawless" Miz fixed his arm bands a little farther up his arms "But that bleach-blonde French poodle though it was a little too real. She started getting up on me, it was _pretty_ pathetic."

"Oh" Jake pursed his lips, trying to keep his tone casual. But Mike knew him better, he saw through his insecurity in the way he crossed his arms across his chest, in the way he kept himself close to the wall.

"Her 'acthent is nice" Jake observed mildly, hating how he butchered the word.

"It's grating" Mike assured him "The _French_…whatever."

"If you want to spend the night with her…" the blonde's voice cracked, showing just how vulnerable he was about this "I-I don't care."

"Come on, sweet thing" Miz cozied up to him, positively loving how good his man looked in his street clothes (that white-button up was just doing it for him) "Don't say shit like that."

Jake still seemed hesitant. He ran one of those large hands over the width of Mike's torso, memorizing every inch beneath his digits. He let his palm fan out over the span of his hip, his fingertips slipping down just beneath those dangerously low jeans. He dropped a few suckling kisses onto the length of his lover's neck, savoring the taste of that sun-kissed flesh.

Jake pulled away long enough to see lust blown ice eyes glaring back at him, "Mine?"

"More like _mine_" Miz wrapped a gloved hand around the back of the man's neck, leaning up to brush their cheeks in an almost possessive nature "God, Jake, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"Never" Jake swore, his hand following the sparkly trail of those pants all the way to his hardening cock. He cupped his lover gently, relishing the way he rolled his hips into the touch.

"Fuck, now you've riled me up" Mike faux-complained, wetting his lips before he stole a kiss "Can you feel how hard you make me?"

"Can I taste it?" Jake asked breathlessly, panting at the thought.

"Really?" Miz raised a brow, his aching dick already on board with the idea "I thought you didn't like this kind of thing in public, baby?"

Jake flipped them around, pinning him up against the wall. Mike couldn't help but moan as the massive body pressed up against him, slotting together perfectly. With a roll of hips, he felt how hard the blonde was already just from the thought of sucking him off in this _very_ public hallway. Sure, most of the roster that was here were either done and gone, in the showers, or busy…but the tech guys roamed around like rats.

"Let me?" Jake slowly dropped to his knees, running his hands down the older man's supple body "Plea-the?"

"Mmm, well, who could resist _that_ face?" Mike leaned against the wall, heart beat increasing as those wide-palmed hands stated working open his fly "Whatever you want, let's do it."

Jake grinned, glad he could claim his lover like this way, so publicly.

That instance in the showers had been much too public, he would never fuck his Mikey up against shower tiles in the roster locker room like a common ten-buck-fuck. What they had was going to last, they were so real it hurt.

And if someone wanted to watch a little, The Miz was not going to say no.

Jake would protest, but what the loveable lug didn't know couldn't hurt him.

The belt was pulled open easily, the button and zipper undone next. Jake found tight boxer briefs covering what he wanted, the dark material stretched tight over his straining erection. He leaned in and mouthed the material, eyes going wide suddenly.

"You didn't wear a cup?" Jake snapped, pulling away and glaring up at the other.

"It's not like anyone's going to groin-shot me" Miz pouted, instantly melting away the other's annoyance.

Jake sighed, letting his lips brush over the damp material, "I just don't want you gettin' hurt."

Jake tugged down the underwear to mid-thigh, parting his wrestling pants just enough to expose him for this act. He ran his eyes over his lover's desire, delighted to know it was all for him. He didn't waste a moment, sliding the hard flesh past his lips.

Miz rolled his head back, giving a low moan as that steamy heat took him all down with practiced movements. He'd never get over the feeling of his lover's skilled mouth over him, working his tongue against all the sensitive spots, suckling the head with each upward bob. He rocked his hips into the touch, grinning when Jake grasped his ass in those big hands and encouraged the motion. Eager like a virgin ever time, shaking like an addict for it. True, Miz never thought he could get Jake so riled up he'd pin him in a public hall and take what he wanted, but a couple touches from Maryse and his lover was whipped into a jealous flurry.

But rather than screaming and cussing at him, Jake put his mouth to better uses.

//I'm the Real Deal Sex Appeal, fights were bound to end up this way.//

Mike cracked open his eyes, finding that bitch Maryse watching intently from around the corner. He gave her a huge grin, slowly sliding his hand through his lover's hair. He gave her a '_so much better than_ _you_' look, licking his lips and glancing down pointedly. There was no mistaking the lust in her eyes, but it slowly shifted from him to the content blonde on his knees.

Rage filled ice blue eyes, //That fuckin' whore thinks she can even _think_ of getting her hands on my Jake? I'd gouge her eyes out before that.//

Jake moaned around his lover's pulsing cock, those gloved fingers tugging on his hair. Mike's hand slid further down, the cool leather wrapping around the nape of his neck almost protectively. The material warmed against his heated skin, for his blood was racing through his veins so fast it made him dizzy. His own neglected cock was trapped in his jeans, and the anticipation of how he was going to get his own release was enough to make him work twice as hard to taste his lover's cum.

Miz caught Maryse's gaze and glared daggers at her, hoping to strike her dead from sheer will alone. God, if Jake wasn't sucking him so perfectly, the sight of her turned on would've made him limp. But he knew he had to end this, they were getting more likely to get caught by the second.

Giving her a last scowl, he closed his eyes and focused solely on his man's attention.

It didn't take long, Jake was relentless and he had been wanting this since this since their match against one another earlier. He tried to stifle his moans, keeping one hand tight along the back of his lover's neck and the other balled into a fist and pressed to his mouth. He sunk his teeth into the leather, the heady taste filling his mouth and only making him harder.

Maryse watched with wide eyes as The Miz's body pulled tight, every muscle flexing and dancing beautifully beneath his skin for dozens upon dozens of seconds before he collapsed against the wall in a panting heap. Sweat rolled down his skin, across the naked plane of his chest, beading at his hairline.

Jake swallowed every drop down, unwilling to let any of it go. He bathed the softening shaft with his tongue, cleaning him of his own essence. The hand along his neck pet him sweetly, then tugged to urge him upward. Jake tucked his spent cock back into his boxer-briefs, fixing his clothes so he looked presentable. He rose from his knees, gazing down into his lover's content face. His lips were taken in a slow, lazy kiss…Miz giving a little mewl when he tasted himself on the blonde's tongue.

"My sweet baby" Miz murmured, running his hands over those muscled arms "Let's get out of here, hm?"

Jake seemed a bit disappointed, but nodded.

"I could milk all that tasty cum out of you right here, if you like" Miz grinned up at him, voice dropping to a sensual purr "Or we could go back to the hotel…and you could spill your load inside me?"

Jake's breath hitched, eyes already dark. Miz noted this, pleased.

"Which is it, baby?" Miz pressed up against him, raking his teeth down his sensitive collar bone "Me on my knees with my hot mouth around you in public? Or my tight ass and my screams for you in your ears while we're on our bed?"

Jake wanted both right now, but he knew he'd either choose or get neither.

"Hotel" he choked out, not wanting his lover to be seen up against a wall and getting pounded into. No one got to see that but him, no one. He refused to share his lover in the heat of passion.

Miz gave Maryse a wink over his lover's shoulder, taking delight in her flushed features and the way she ducked her head in shame.

"Well, come on" Mix tugged at his arm "I've gotta change. Wanna watch?"

Jake nodded eagerly, turning and glancing around when he heard the soft thud of flesh against a wall. But there was no one, and Miz teased him for hearing things and asking him if he saw dead people.

Miz tugged his lover along, already getting hard at the thought of what was to come.

Still in the hall, Maryse stayed collapsed against the wall, a hand over her fluttering heart. She couldn't believe what she had done…hell, she couldn't believe what _they'd _done. Right there! In public! With no shame to speak of!

She realized instantly that she'd need to change into her other set of wrestling clothes, she stunk of her own arousal. God, men could be horrible!

But in the end she had to admit…Jake and Miz were hot together, and now she had a story to tell in the locker room when Gail Kim spoke up about seeing them making out hot-and-heavy in the locker room.

_

* * *

_

_**Yes! Miz and Swagger score another lemon away from Randiasi! At least, half a lemon. I wrote most of this at school, and I admit I didn't feel an ounce of shame. It's my senior year, I feel no shame for anything I do and I don't listen to the rules. Do my pre-college stuff, keep up my grades, and that's it.**_


End file.
